1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and more particularly to a connector capable of connecting to a coaxial cable without using a tool (e.g., pliers).
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors for coaxial cable are well known. A conventional F class connector of an electrical device (e.g., TV, radio, or the like) is threadedly coupled to a coaxial cable so that the electrical device is able to receive signals via the cable.
A conventional connector 10 for coaxial cable is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The connector 10 comprises a rear, cylindrical shell 11, an internal sleeve 12 surrounded by the shell 11, and a nut 13 having internal threads coupled to a front end of the sleeve 12 (see FIG. 1A). As shown in FIG. 1B, the connector 10 is coupled to one end of a coaxial cable 15 by inserting the cable 15 through a rear end 14 of the connector 10. Both a central conductor and an internal insulator of the cable 15 are inserted into the sleeve 12. Both a braided outer conductor and a shield of the cable 15 are fitted in a space between the shell 11 and the sleeve 12. Furthermore, the nut 13 is threadedly secured to a mated connector of an electrical device (not shown). Finally, a tool (e.g., pliers) is used to press the shell 11 against the shield of the cable 15 for fastening the connector 10 and the cable 15 together.
However, the prior art suffered from two disadvantages. The first one is an environmental problem. In detail, the shield of the cable made of soft PVC (polyvinyl chloride) is gradually replaced by one made of hard PE (polyethylene) for environmental protection. As such, it is impossible of connecting the hard shield of the cable to the connector by exerting force by the hand. Typically, a tool is used to compress one end of the cable into the connector. Next, as stated above, a pliers is used to press the shell 11 against the shield of the cable 15 for fastening the connector 10 and the cable 15 together. Such process is tedious. The second one is that the braided outer conductor of the cable 15 may be damaged during the coupling process. As such, it may degrade the signal transmission quality. Hence, a need for improvement exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector for a coaxial cable including a central conductor, an outer insulator surrounded the central conductor, a braided outer conductor in the form of a cylindrical shell surrounded the outer insulator, and a shield surrounded the outer conductor, the connector comprising an outer sleeve including a front, inwardly extending rim, a front bore section having a first diameter, an intermediate bore section having a second diameter larger than the first diameter for forming a shoulder therebetween, and a rear bore section having a flared opening; an inner sleeve including a front flange, a front, inwardly extending rim flush with the flange, and a rear flared opening; a forward rotatable nut including internal threads for threadedly securing to a mated connector, and a rear, inwardly extending rim; a hollow, cylindrical coupling including a rear, inwardly extending rim; and a resilient gripping ring including an annular section and a plurality of oblique teeth equally spaced apart around an inner edge thereof, wherein the rim of the nut is rotatably fitted between the outer sleeve and the flange and is sleeved on an intermediate portion of the inner sleeve, the rim of the outer sleeve is sleeved on the flared opening of the inner sleeve with the shoulder being flush with the flared opening of the inner sleeve, the annular section is sandwiched between the rim of the coupling and the flared opening of the rear bore section, and the coupling is sleeved on a rear portion of the outer sleeve; and a front end of the cable is inserted into the coupling and the ring for snugly fitting the outer insulator in a bore of the inner sleeve, the insertion is stopped as a front end of the outer insulator contacts the rim of the inner sleeve and front ends of the outer conductor and the shield contact both the shoulder and an edge of the flared opening of the inner sleeve, the central conductor is inserted into the mated connector for connection, and the teeth exert an inwardly gripping force onto an outer surface of the shield for fastening the front end of the cable in the connector. By utilizing the present invention, it is possible of connecting the connector to the coaxial cable without using a tool.
In one aspect of the present invention, the flared opening of the inner sleeve comprises a sharp edge capable of inserting through the outer conductor into the shield for further fastening the front end of the cable in the connector.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.